Una Potterhead en hogwarts
by Herms Lovegood
Summary: Ariana una potterhead que hasta ahora vive en el mundo muggle es seleccionada para viajar a la dimensión Potter, llega al año 1991 y junto con el Ron Weasley del 2000 tiene la misión de vivir las aventuras de su libro favorito con el propósito de salvar algunas vidas que se perdieron en la guerra contra Voldemort. Soy nueva no sean duros conmigo. (las parejas serán Cannon)
1. Chapter 1

**Discramber: Todo esto pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo soy una chica deseando ser escritora. **

**Capitulo 1: ¿En el cielo juegan Quidditch? **

El reloj pasó de 5:59 a 6:00 a.m., un ligero sonido se empezó a oír, se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte hasta llegar a la inconfundible tonada de "Hedwig's Time", una pequeña mano salió de entre las sábanas para darle un "ligero" golpe al despertador, haciendo que esté cayera de la mesita de noche, provocando más ruido.

A continuación, se escuchó un sonido lastimero y una niña de larga cabellera negra salió de entre las sábanas, debía tener como mínimo once años, se «arrastró» con dificultad hasta la orilla de la cama y restregó sus ojos. Era bastante temprano y todavía no había salido el sol, con un poco de dificultad la niña se tambaleo a oscuras hasta la puerta del baño.

-¡Ariana, despierta! - Se oyó que una voz masculina gritaba, unos minutos después un adolescente de cabello negro alborotado y ojos verdes, que aún llevaba su pijama, apareció en el umbral de la habitación de Ariana, pero ahí ya no había nada. El chico resopló, típico de su hermana hacerle venir hasta su habitación sólo para encontrar que ya se había despertado.- ¡Ariana, es la última vez que vengo a despertarte!

-¡Por mi haz lo que quieras!, ¡Yo no te pedí nada! -Gritó en respuesta la niña de cabello azabache, cuyo nombre (como puedes imaginar) es Ariana.

-¿Qué es todo esté escándalo, Dracke y Ariana? -Preguntó, severamente, una mujer de cabello castaño, tenía como sesenta años y caminaba apoyada en un bastón.

-Ariana se molestó porque la desperté y se puso a gritar como la loca que es -Contestó rápidamente el chico, ganándose una envenenada mirada de Ariana que podría haber hecho retroceder a un león, aunque Dracke la ignoró olímpicamente.

-¡Tonterías!, ¡Esté idiota, que llamas nieto, se puso a gritar como si fuera un vociferador sólo porque...

-¿Vociferador? -Dijo Dracke con sorna.- ¡¿Qué es lo que te digo, abuela?! ¡está loca!

Ariana se puso roja de indignación, ése pequeño desliz bastaría para que se burlara de ella todo un mes.

-¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA! -Ahora definitivamente, Ariana gritaba. Su abuela había decidido abandonar la habitación, a su entender allí se derramaria sangre y era mejor estar fuera de la escena cuando sucediera.

-¡Ninguna loca me calla! -Contestó Dracke. Ariana quería golpearlo, pero hizo lo más sensato, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al baño, cuando entró en el se aseguró de cerrar con un fuerte portazo.

Después de medía hora, y de lanzarle diez Avada Kedavra, veinte Crucios, hacer que su hermano muriera a manos de un hipogrifo demente, envenenado o recibiera el beso de un dementor, (todo para buena o mala suerte de Ariana, mentalmente) Ariana estaba calmada y lista para asistir a la secundaria.

Empezaba su segunda semana de clases y Ariana no había hecho ningún amigo o amiga, así que aún se encontraba nerviosa al asistir, tal vez todos la encontraban rara por su extraña forma de hablar o por sus cuadernos forrados con cosas referentes a Harry Potter, no estaba segura de porqué, pero nadie se le acercaba. Ariana estaba segura que si hubiera nacido en otro mundo o dimensión, si las cosas fueran diferentes, todo hubiera sido mejor y ella sería más felíz.

-¡Ariana, el autobús te dejará! -Gritó su madre desde la planta baja, Ariana apuró el pazo.

Cinco minutos después, Ariana ya se había despedido de su madre y abuela, a su hermano Dracke, sólo lo ignoró, como era habitual desde hace cinco años. Ahora se dirigía a la parada del autobús, comenzaba a llover y pequeñas gotas caían en su chaqueta. Ariana caminó tranquilamente, faltaban unos minutos para que el autobús llegará y quería disfrutar de la lluvia. Se paró en una banqueta y vio que tenía que cruzar una avenida, miró a los lados de la aparentemente desierta calle. No había ni un alma.

Ariana empezó a cruzar la calle, iba casi a la mitad cuando oyó un extraño ruido, volteó y vio a un Ferrari rojo dirigirse a toda velocidad hacía ella, tan sólo le faltaban unos metros para aplastarla. Se quedó inmóvil, no podía mover un músculo aunque su cerebro le gritaba que lo hiciera. Segundos después sintió un fuerte golpe en su costado derecho, sintió que la cabeza se le partía de dolor y pensó (no supo bien por qué) que su profesor de biología le castigaria por no llevar su ensayo.

Un rayo de luz en la cara de Ariana la despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, tardó unos segundos en recordar lo que había pasado, un Ferrari la había atropellado y había quedado inconsciente, pero ella no se sentía como si un coche de 1690 kg, que iba a toda velocidad la hubiera arroyado, no le dolía nada y podía moverse, tal vez había muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo...

Abrió los párpados y se incorporó, una habitación que Ariana en su vida había visto, estaba ante ella: tenía paredes de color azul marino; había un ropero y un gran peinador con un espejo enorme en la pared del lado derecho; en el lado izquierdo había un pequeño librero y en el rincón una escoba, pero no cualquier escoba: una escoba para Quiddicht, Ariana abrió mucho los ojos ¿Es qué acaso en el cielo se prácticaría el Quiddicht?

Ariana bajo la vista hacía la cama donde estaba, era una cama individual con una colcha también azul marino y en el medio había dos juncos dorados entrecruzados, Ariana lo reconocío como el símbolo de los Puddlemere United, que había leído en "Quiddicht atravez de los tiempos", el pijama que Ariana traía era también azul y tenía dibujos de Snitch's doradas, a Ariana le fascinó...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió derepente haciendo que Ariana se sobresaltara, una adolecente de aproximadamente quince años, de cabello rojizo y con unos jeans y una chaqueta negras entró y se sentó a los pies de Ariana, por varios segundos las dos chicas sólo se miraron, como escaniandose, bueno, más bien, la pelirroja era la que escaniaba a Ariana y está sólo le imitaba.

-Supongo que te preguntarás que haces aquí. -Dijo por fin la pelirroja, sin esperar respuesta.- Es simple, vienes a cumplir una misión...

-¿Misión? -Interrumpió Ariana, ella pensaba que había muerto...

-Sí, una misión. Yo soy Wonnie, mis jefazos me enviaron para explicarte que es lo que tienes que hacer. Verás Ariana, te sacamos de tú dimensión y te trajimos a está. Preguntas al final. -Dijo con fastidio al ver que Ariana se preparaba para interrumpirla.- Está es la dimensión de Harry Potter, es todo su mundo y es real.

Ariana abrió mucho los ojos pero no habló, Wonnie le intimidada un poco.

-Te trajimos aquí para evitar las muertes que ocurrirán en la segunda guerra mágica. Te elegimos porque como buena potterica sabes casi todo sobre esté mundo y porque, bueno, tu vida no era lo que se dice buena. -Dijo con Sorna, Ariana arrugó el entrecejo.- Tu padre no está porque no te quiso, tu hermano se burla de ti, tú mamá se ocupa demasiado en el trabajo, irritas a tú abuela y por si fuera poco, no tienes ni un amigo. Oye, no me mires así, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu vida sea mierda. -Replicó maliciosamente al ver la mirada envenenada que Ariana le dirigía.

-¿Y cómo se que esto es real? ¿Acaso quieres que crea que realmente estoy en el mundo de Harry Potter? -Preguntó Ariana, ignorando el resumen de su vida.

-Bueno, ahí hay una foto que se mueve. -Dijo señalando al peinador, donde una foto de una niña pelirroja de aproximadamente seis años, de la cual Ariana no había reparado, saludaba sonriente a la cámara.- Y ahí, -Ahora señalaba la escoba de Quiddicht.- hay una Barredora 7.

Ariana la miró, aún algo escéptica, era verdad que la foto se movía y que ésa era una Barredora 7, pero era imposible estar en la dimensión de Harry Potter.

-Según entiendo, me sacaste de mi dimensión, la cual es donde Harry Potter es sólo un personaje de ficción y me trajiste a este que es donde Harry Potter es real. -Resumió Ariana. Wonnie asintió enérgicamente.

-¡Bien, veo que tenemos una Mini-Hermione! -Dijo Wonnie, burlonamente.- Ahora, ya que me crees, continuaré:

«Estás en el 23 de Julio de 1991, como no era conveniente hacer un personaje totalmente nuevo y de repente hacer que una família aparezca en el mapa, te hemos cambiado de cuerpo. -Ariana abrió mucho los ojos.- Sí, lo hicimos, ahora eres Susan Bones.

Ariana entró en pánico, corrió hacía el espejo, y vio el reflejo pero... ¡No era ella! En su lugar una niña pelirroja de ojos azules, con el rostro lleno de terror la veía fijamente.

-Bueno, no dramarises, pudimos ponerte en el cuerpo de Millicent. -Dijo Wonnie, mientras medio arrastraba a Ariana hacía la cama.- Bien, sigamos. Supongo que sabes, más o menos, quién es Susan Bones.

Ariana asintió, sabía todo la información sobre Susan que estaba disponible.

-Pero Susan es una Hufflepuff, y estoy segura de que yo no lo soy. Aparte de que no soy una bruja, claro. -Apuntó Ariana, había muchos fallos en el plan.

-Bueno, aquí lo eres, porque eres Susan Bones. Y por no ser Hufflepuff no te preocupes, eso no importa. Lo que tienes que hacer es acercarte al trío de oro, formar parte de su grupo y ayudar a acabar más rápidamente con Voldemort. Y tendrás ayuda: hemos traído a Ron Weasley del futuro de está dimensión, él nos ayudará y tú también, serán un equipo.

-Supongo que no tenemos opición de aceptar o no, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Ariana, le encantaba la idea de asistir a Hogwarts y ayudar en la guerra contra Voldy y de paso salvar algunas vidas: aún lloraba cuando pensaba en la muerte de Fred. Pero no estaba segura de que Ron quisiera repetir todo lo que ya había vivido.

-No, ninguno de los dos tiene opción. Y serán un equipo, si alguno de ustedes hace algo importante sin que el otro lo sepa, no volverán a ver a sus respectivas familias, en sus respectivas dimensiones. -Dijo, severamente, Wonnie, Ariana sólo atinó a asentir en silencio.

-Ah, casi se me olvida, Susan es hija única, es fanática de los Puddlemere United (como te habrás dado cuenta), sus padres son Gael y Alexandra Bones, la tía Amelia llega hoy. Suerte. -Wonnie sonrió y luego desapareció.

Por varios segundos Susan sólo se quedó parada viendo el punto en el que Wonnie había desaparecido. Luego sonrió, si no se equivocaba hoy llegaba su carta de Hogwarts, siempre lo había soñado, no era exactamente igual, pero igual era bueno.

Con un sonoro bostezo, Ariana o Susan salió de la habitación, no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba el baño y debía encontrarlo.

Después de varias recorridas a la casa, Ariana sabía donde estaba todo, era una casa bastante grande y en ella sólo vivían la Señora y el Señor Bones y ella, claro. Para cuando acabó de conocer su "hogar" estaba hambrienta.

La nevera estaba bastante llena, Ariana no podía decir que era de una familia rica, batallaban bastante en cuestiones económicas, y probablemente, nunca había visto juntas todas las cosas que ahí había.

Cuando Ariana estaba apunto de terminar de desayunar el Señor y la Señora Bones aparecieron en la cocina, aún tenían sus pijamas y parecía que recién se habían despertado, parecían un poco impresionados de que su hija se hubiera despertado tan temprano, pero no hicieron ningún comentario. Ariana trató de comportarse normalmente, no tenía la menor idea de como era Susan en esté mundo, así que no haría nada por comportarse como ella.

Iban a la mitad del desayuno cuando una lechuza marrón entró por la ventana, tenía un sobre amarillo atado a la pata, se paró enfrente de Susan. Susan trató de desatar la carta con cuidado, aunque estaba tan emocionada que le temblaba la mano.

-Déjame ayudarte cariño. -Dijo la Señora Bones, amablemente, y desató la carta expertamente, Susan anotó mentalmente su técnica.

Ni bien la Señora Bones desató la carta, Ariana se la arrebató de las manos y la examinó, su padre y su madre (o los de Susan) la observaban interesados.

Primero leyó la dirección escrita con la extravagante tinta verde, que Ariana siempre había querido ver.

Señorita Bones,

Habitación mediana,

Privet Darwin

Ashford, Kent.

Así que, ahí era donde vivía Susan, Ashford de Kent. Ariana abrió la carta y leyó:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida Señorita Bones:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre._

_Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta._

Ariana sonrió, su carta de Hogwarts, ¡Iría a Hogwarts con el Trío de Oro!

Los padres de Susan la felicitaron y acordaron que a la mañana siguiente irían al Callejón Diagon, Ariana estaba emocionada ¡Iría al Callejón Diagon, a comprar sus útiles para ir a Hogwarts! Millones de Potterheads, se morirían de envidia si supieran donde estaba...

Cuando estaba entrada la tarde, la tía de Susan, Amelia Bones, apareció en la puerta trayendo consigo una lechuza parda en una jaula, aún era pequeña y era muy adorable.

-¡Susan, he traído este regalo para ti! -Anunció su tía, cuando la saludaba, mostrándole la lechuza. Ariana sonrió fascinada y la tomo.

-Gracias, tía. Es genial. -Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Es para que no te olvides de escribirnos cuando vayas a Hogwarts. -Ariana sonrió, y prometió que escribiría.

La tarde dio paso a la noche, y así Ariana, quien había tenido uno de sus días más locos, tuvo que subir a su habitación a dormir. Aún era demasiado temprano, así que Ariana examinó la habitación.

Encontró que a Susan le gustaba la ropa muggle y que, afortunadamente, parecían no gustarle los vestidos. Había estado buscando libros, pero parecía que Susan no estaba interesada en la lectura, lo cual era realmente lamentable, pero en unos meses más estaría en Hogwarts y podría ir a la biblioteca de Hogwarts, una de las cosas que más deseaba hacer... Podría esperar.

Ariana, que ya no tenía más que hacer, se adormilo viendo el techo (que a diferencia de las paredes era blanco) y pensando, que tal vez esa era una de las experiencias más locas y geniales que habría vivido.

Repasó las casas mentalmente:

Gryffindor donde habitaban los valientes.

No estaba muy segura de sí quedaría en esa casa, no se consideraba muy valiente, pero algo si era. Era justa y equitativa, tal vez tenía posibilidades de quedar en Hufflepuff. También, era inteligente y de mente dispuesta, le gustaría estar en Ravenclaw, pero tenía menos posibilidades de relacionarse con el Trío de Oro...

Slytherin, no le gustaba pisotear a la gente, de eso estaba segura, pero hasta ella misma sabía que tenía un aire de Slytherin, ella estaba segura de que su familia (su verdadera familia) quedaría en Slytherin, pero no de que ella también lo estuviera. Después de un rato, no pudo más que admitir que le era muy difícil autoseleccionarse, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaba: tendría que estar en Gryffindor para convivir con el Trío ¿No?

Ariana se quedó dormida con la sensación de que el mes que faltaba para ir a Hogwarts, sería demasiado largo.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban listos y con vestidos con túnicas para ir al Callejón Diagon, Ariana estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada (eso se notaba de lejos), viajarían en Red Flu, ella nunca había viajado en Red Flu, pero no podía decírselo a nadie, porque se suponía que Susan sí lo había hecho.

Cuando todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la chimenea, Ariana recitó mentalmente lo que los Weasley le habían dicho a Harry cuando le enseñaban a viajar en Red Flu: Decir claramente el lugar al que quieres ir, piernas y brazos juntos y tampoco tenía que abrir la boca, era fácil de aprender... Suponía.

-Susan eres la primera, -anunció la madre de Susan dirigiéndose a Ariana.- recuerda, dilo claramente, cariño.

-Ya lo sé, mamá -Dijo Ariana, tratando de sonar como si eso ya se lo hubieran dicho miles de veces.

Respiró hondo y se paró en medio de las llamas de la chimenea "Callejón Diagon." Gritó mientras tiraba un puño de Polvos Flu a las llamas.

Trató, enserio que lo hizo, de recordar todas las instrucciones pero eso no evitó que tragara un poco de ceniza y se terminará ahogando, ni que terminará empujando a una figura pelirroja y quedará enzima de ella.

-Lo siento -Dijo Ariana tosiendo, mientras se levantaba, tan roja como su pelo, miró alrededor y notó todas las miradas del bar en ella: su "experta" aparición por la chimenea había atraído la atención de todo el Caldero Chorreante.

-No importa. -Dijo el chico, Ariana le vio la cara por primera vez, era definitivamente, un Weasley y era uno de los gemelos.

-Oye Fred, ¿estás bien? -Dijo una figura totalmente idéntica a Fred, obviamente George.

Ariana sintió que le faltaba el aire, Fred y George, de los cuales estaba enamorada desde el primer libro de Harry Potter ¡estaban frente a ella!

-No es nada Freoge, sólo está pelirroja tuvo un problema con la Red Flu. -Dijo señalando con un gesto a Ariana.- Por cierto, soy Fred y él es George. -Dijo Fred con una sonrisa que a Ariana le pareció encantadora.

-A...Susan Bones. -Se corrigió Ariana, sintiéndose muy tonta por haber estado a punto de decir su verdadero nombre.

-Bueno, Asusan, nos tenemos que ir, deberías practicar tu aparición por Red Flu. -Dijo Fred mientras se marchaba, juntó con George.

Unos segundos después llegó la familia de Susan (o de Ariana) y ni bien llegaron, la mamá de Susan ya le estaba limpiando la ceniza a Ariana. Después de asegurar varias veces que estaba bien, Ariana prácticamente arrastró a la familia Bones al callejón que conectaba al Callejón Diagon. El padre de Susan fue el que abrió la entrada al Callejón Diagon.

Ariana se quedó bocabierta al ver el Callejón Diagon, hasta ahora lo más cerca que lo había visto era en las películas y no era ni de lejos tan asombroso como lo que estaba viendo: un montón de locales extravagantes aparecieron ante sus ojos. Ariana entendió la sensación que Harry había tenido la primera vez que vio el Callejón Diagon, ella también deseaba tener ocho ojos más.

-Vamos, iremos a Gringotts primero. -Dijo el Padre de Susan un poco extrañado del asombro de su hija, había ido varias veces al Callejón Diagon, no debería estar tan emocionada...Pero igual era realmente bueno ver la carita de su hija iluminada de asombro.

Caminaron calle arriba, Ariana movía la cabeza para todos lados, queriendo ver todo al mismo tiempo, las tiendas eran más fantásticas de lo que se había imaginado: Del emporio de la lechuza se oía un suave ulular, el local era oscuro, pero a Ariana le encantó. Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz a la ventana de un local.

-Es la nimbus 2.000, -Oyó Ariana decir a un chico de cabello castaño.- Es la más velos.

A Ariana le pareció extraño que los mismos chicos que estaban el día que Harry fue al Callejón Diagon, estuvieran ahí, una semana antes de eso...

Ariana se enfocó en la gente, todos vestidos extravagantemente y haciendo sus compras tranquilamente, distinguió a lo lejos varias cabelleras pelirrojas, pero desaparecieron casi inmediatamente.

Por fin llegaron a Gringotts un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas, era más grande de lo que Ariana había imaginado. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había un gnomo que los saludó al pasar por las puertas.

Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas:

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Ariana recordó, como unos días después tratarían de robar la piedra filosofal y siete años después Harry, Ron y Hermione burlarían la seguridad de Gringotts y escaparían en un dragón, a su entender Gringotts debería aumentar su seguridad...

Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Ariana trató de contar las puertas de salida del vestíbulo, pero Harry estaba en lo correcto: eran demasiadas para contarlas. La familia Bones se acercó a un mostrador.

-Buenos días, -Dijo, amablemente, el padre de Susan.- quisiera sacar dinero de la caja de seguridad de la familia Bones.

-¿Tiene su llave, señor?

-Por supuesto. -Dijo el Señor Bones, mientras sacaba una pequeña llave dorada de su bolsillo.

El gnomo la examinó de cerca.

—Parece estar todo en orden. Traeré a alguien para que los lleve allá abajo. ¡Griphook!

Otro gnomo se acercó a ellos y los dirigió a la salida del Vestíbulo, estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas; era mucho más escalofriante de lo que Ariana se había imaginado. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron y se pusieron en marcha. Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos, Ariana cerró los ojos y deseó bajar del endemoniado carrito lo más rápido posible, jamás le habían gustado las velocidades, siempre era la primera en vomitar en la feria y ahora le dolía horrores la cabeza, ni siquiera puso atención al camino.

Sintió como su padre puso su brazo alrededor de ella, y Ariana se sintió mejor: ¿Así se sentía tener un papá?

El carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, el padre de Ariana la ayudó a bajar y su madre se apresuró a ayudarle.

-¿Estás bien, Susan? -Dijo mirando con preocupación a su hija, que tenía la cara verde y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Sí, estoy...-Ariana se tapó la boca con las manos y le dio la espalda a la madre de Susan y...bueno, ella sufrió arcadas.

Después de que Ariana vomitara, Griphook, quien había visto la escena con desaprobación, abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Ariana estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro, que Ariana reconoció como galeones. Montones de monedas de plata, que eran Sickles. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.

Los padres de Ariana sacaron un montón de monedas y después volvieron al pasillo.

-Por favor, haga que esté endemoniado carro vaya más lento, o si no, supongo que no quiere que su impecable suelo de mármol se ensucie. -Amenazó Ariana, bajo la desaprobadora mirada de su madre y la asombrada de su padre, que pensaba, que tal vez su hija sería una astuta Slytherin.

El gnomo pareció considerarlo.

-Una sola velocidad. -Declaró al final, Ariana pareció levemente decepcionada, pero subió al carrito en silencio.

Fueron hacía arriba y a una menor velocidad, parecía que el gnomo valoraba la limpieza del vestíbulo. Después de la trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts.

-Vamos, Susan, tenemos que comprarte el uniforme. -Le apuró su madre.

-Yo iré a comprar los libros. -Informó su padre tomando la lista del material y caminando hasta la librería.

Ariana y la madre de Susan entraron a la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, había una pareja ahí.

Madame Malkin era la bruja sonriente y regordeta que Harry había descrito en el primer libro.

— ¿Hogwarts? —dijo, cuando la madre de Susan empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otra muchacha se está probando ahora.

En el fondo de la tienda una niña de cabello castaño enmarañado y ojos marrones estaba de pie en un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la túnica negra, Ariana abrió mucho los ojos pero se recompuso rápidamente ¡había encontrado a Hermione Granger en la tienda de túnicas!

Madame Malkin puso a Ariana en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.

-Hola, -Dijo Ariana, sintiéndose muy nerviosa, su ídolo estaba alado de ella.- ¿También vas a Hogwarts? Bueno, supongo que sí, te estás midiendo el uniforme.

-Sí, voy a Hogwarts. -Dijo Hermione, sonriendo apenas. Ariana notó que sí tenía el tono mandón en la voz, el mismo tono que su mamá (la verdadera) le decía a ella que tenía.

-¡Genial! ¿En qué casa crees que vas a estar? Yo creo que Ravenclaw sería la mejor, aunque Gryffindor no estaría nada mal... ¿Ya tienes tus libros? Mi padre está comprándolos, la verdad creo que comprare unos cuantos más, aunque también podría esperar a ver la biblioteca de Hogwarts, dicen que es grandiosa. -Dijo Ariana, había hablado demasiado, pero ella no tenía la culpa, nunca había tenido muchos amigos, así que no sabía que decir, y además Hermione hablaba igual, o eso había descrito Harry...

-¿Qué es Ravenclaw y Gryffindor? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas, Hufflepuff, donde los justos y leales habitan, en Gryffindor están los valientes, Ravenclaw los inteligentes y en Slytherin están los astutos. -Explicó Ariana, entre orgullosa y sorprendida de saber algo que Hermione no.- Por cierto, soy Susan Bones, ¿y tú?

-Hermione Granger.

-Como la hija de Helena de Troya y, si no me equivoco, también sale en Hamlet. -Dijo Ariana. Hermione parecía sorprendida de que Susan supiera todo eso, la mayoría sólo le decía que era un nombre extraño, y dejaban el tema por la paz.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Me gusta leer, -Contestó Ariana encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad cuando estaba buscando sobre Aquiles en Wikipedia, una página llevó a la otra y el nombre le había llamado la atención. - Y es un nombre bonito.

-Ya está listo lo tuyo, querida. -Anunció Madame Malkin dirigiéndose a Ariana.

-Bueno, nos vemos en Hogwarts, Hermione.

Ariana podría haberse quedado allí hablando con Hermione hasta que el primero de Septiembre llegará. En realidad, lo podría hacer con cualquier otro personaje de HP, incluso Umbridge (aunque, dudaba que fuera una charla amistosa).

Ariana bajo del escabel y fue rumbo a su madre. Al salir de la tienda se reunieron con el padre de Susan. Pararon a comprar plumas y pergaminos, Ariana estuvo buscando la tinta que cambia de color al escribir.

-Hija, tu padre y yo estamos pensando en regalarte algo, como ya tienes una lechuza será otra cosa, ¿qué se te ocurre? -Dijo la madre de Susan mientras caminaban hacía la tienda de calderos.

Ariana pensó en sus posibilidades, podría pedir más libros para Hogwarts, o algunos libros de fantasía muggles, ¿en ése año ya habría salido Narnia? Pero, sorprendentemente, Ariana no quería un libro.

-Quiero una guitarra, una guitarra muggle. –Dijo Ariana, en su mundo desde hace años que tocaba la guitarra, y era bastante buena, no quería perder la práctica.

-¿Segura? -Preguntó el padre de Susan, algo sorprendido de que su hija quisiera un instrumento muggle. Ariana asintió decidida.

-Está bien. -Concedió la madre de Susan.

Después de comprar un caldero de peltre y una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, que en realidad si era tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras la madre de Susan preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Ariana observó los cuernos de unicornio, siempre había querido ver uno y esperaba que su deseo se cumpliera en la época que viviría en esa dimensión.

Después de eso, el padre de Susan anunció que iría por tres helados y Ariana y la madre de Susan se dirigieron a comprar la varita de Ariana, ella estaba emocionada, iba a tener una varita, una verdadera que hacía hechizos de verdad.

La tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita; Ariana no recordaba bien, pero creía haber leído en una parte que esa era la primera varita que habían hecho.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha. La nuca de Ariana pico por la magia secreta que también Harry había sentido, estaba cada vez más emocionada...

Miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo, se preguntó sí ahí estaría su varita.

—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.

Ariana y la madre de Susan se sobresaltaron. Ollivander estaba ante ellas, tenía ojos grandes y pálidos.

-Bue…Buenas tardes. -Contestó Ariana, tartamudeando.

-Señorita Bones, -Dijo Ollivander.- esperaba verla pronto. Recuerdo cuando su padre vino a comprar su primera varita.

-¿Ah, sí? -Preguntó Ariana, no sabiendo que decir.

-Una linda varita de cola de unicornio, 26 cm, flexible, de madera de acebo.

Bueno, veamos qué varita te escogerá. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

—Soy diestra —respondió Ariana.

—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Ariana del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza, Ariana sonrió divertida. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Susan. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

Todo eso Ariana lo sabía de memoria, pero era mucho más fascinante oír a Ollivander decirlo, quién en ese momento se encontraba revoloteando en los estantes, revolviendo cajas.

—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Susan. Prueba ésta; madera de Fresno, 24.5 cm, centro de dragón. Dura. Tómala y agítala.

Ariana tomó la varita en su mano, busco en su mente la madera de Fresno, su dueño debería ser cabezota, pues cabezota si era...

Sintiéndose algo tonta, pero igualmente divertida, agitó la varita en el aire. El señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

-No, esa no. Ébano, centro de unicornio, 23 cm, inflexible. -Ariana la tomó, pero Ollivander se la quitó enseguida.

-Prueba con esta, madera de Nogal negro, centro de dragón, mide 23.5 cm, inflexible.

Ariana tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas azules y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales.

— ¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien, -Dijo el Señor Ollivander.- Susan, deberá ser muy sincera con está varita.

Ariana asintió sabiendo a qué se refería Ollivander.

La mamá de Susan pagó la varita y salieron a buscar al padre de Ariana que las esperaba con dos grandes conos de helado de Chocolate.

* * *

**¡Hey! Bueno, hace mucho que tenía la idea de esta historia y la escribí y aquí está. Espero que sea de su agrado (el final no fue muy bueno, pero es que ya quería terminar el capitulo). Acepto reviews y tomatazos (Bueno, no tantos no sean tan duros soy nueva) Adiós Hipogrifos salvajes :D **

**P.D: No sé cada cuando publicare, pero lo que es seguro es que seguire con la historia. **


	2. Chapter 2: El anden y el Sombrero

**Disclaimer: No, no soy J.K. Rowling. Harry, Ron y Hermione no son míos si lo fueran sería millonaria.**

**Capitulo 2: El anden y el Sombrero **

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron normalmente. O eso creía Ariana. La verdad, estando en otra dimensión, en un cuerpo que no era el suyo y viviendo en una familia que no era la suya, Ariana no sabía que significaba "normal" en ese mundo.

Pero Ariana había aprendido un poco de ese mundo en los días: sabía que a Susan le encantaba el Quiddicht y jugaba como cazadora, amaba las cosas muggles, y su padre había estado en Hufflepuff. También se había leído varios de los libros de Hogwarts, la verdad eran muy interesantes.

-Si quedo en otra casa que no sea Hufflepuff, ¿me querrán, verdad? -Preguntó Ariana la mañana del 31 de Septiembre.

Le había saltado esa duda la noche anterior, realmente le había tomado cariño a la familia de Susan, y no querría que la odiaran.

-Por supuesto que te querríamos. -Afirmó el Padre de Susan, mientras la madre de Susan asentía.- Incluso si estás en Slytherin, aunque no quiero que te comportes como ésos puristas de sangre.

El tono del Padre de Susan se había vuelto serio, en realidad estaba considerando que Ariana quedará en Slytherin. Ariana no se sorprendió mucho, ella misma lo había considerado.

-Por supuesto que no, eso es una estupidez en verdad, -Dijo Ariana.- todos valemos lo mismo.

El padre de Susan asintió satisfecho con la respuesta de su hija.

El resto del día Ariana empacó todo lo necesario para ir a Hogwarts, práctico algunos hechizos con su varita, se sentía tan emocionada de ir a Hogwarts en el día, y en la noche se la pasaba pensando que haría su familia en su dimensión. La extrañaba, y a veces pensaba que estaba siendo egoísta, ¡Ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar qué sería de su otra dimensión!

La mañana del primero de Septiembre llegó, Ariana se había levantado a las cinco de la mañana, se había bañado y se había puesto unos vaqueros y una blusa a cuadros azul, muy a su estilo en su dimensión.

Cuando bajó a desayunar encontró dos paquetes enzima de la mesa: uno media la mitad de la altura de Susan, estaba forrado de un azul brillante; la otra media como cinco centímetros y era plateado.

-Son tuyos. -Dijo la madre de Susan, dirigiéndose a Ariana.

Ariana se dirigió a la mesa y abrió el más pequeño, era una bonita cadena de oro con un dije de lechuza.

-Era de tu abuela, la Señora Bones me dijo que te la diera cuando fueras a Hogwarts. -Explicó la madre de Susan. Ariana entendió, la familia Bones había sido asesinada por los Mortifagos, y el collar debería de pertenecer a la Señora Bones.

-Es muy hermoso. -Dijo Ariana.

-Abre el otro paquete. -Ánimo el padre de Susan, Ariana supo que quería dejar de hablar de su madre.

Abrió el otro paquete y sonrió al ver una guitarra acústica completamente nueva, en su dimensión siempre había tocado con la guitarra vieja de su hermano. Había una cajita con una plumilla gris y una funda negra.

-Le haré un hechizo para que puedas llevártela a Hogwarts. -Dijo el Padre de Susan.

Ariana se volvió y abrazó a los dos.

-Gracias, enserio gracias. -Dijo Ariana.

Los padres de Susan parecían impresionados por el comportamiento de su hija, pues nunca había agradecido tan efusivamente sus regalos pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

Después de unas horas todo estaba listo para partir al andén. El baúl de Ariana ya estaba en el coche muggle de su madre, y a los señores Bones sólo les quedaba esperar a que su hija saliera.

Ariana estaba parada en medio de la sala de estar, sostenía la jaula de su lechuza, que se llamaba Bree. Se sentía muy nerviosa, más de lo que hubiera estado jamás. Ya había vomitado dos veces en el transcurso de la mañana y requería toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo de nuevo.

Respiró hondo y obligó a sus pies a caminar; se le haría tarde, y no podía tener tan mala suerte como para perder el expreso de Hogwarts, ¡Sería una injusticia!

Ariana caminó por la acera, y trató de tranquilizarse, lo primero que tenía que hacer era subir al tren, buscar a alguno de los miembros del Trío de Oro (Hermione, probablemente.); quedar en Gryffindor; buscar a Ron y hablar con él; volver a reunir al Trío de Oro y colarse en él (Ariana se sentía un poco culpable por eso); y el resto lo sabría a la larga.

Abrió la puerta del coche y subió al asiento trasero. Su tía Amelia se había sentado alado de ella.

Ariana se pasó todo el viaje viendo por la ventana, Londres era muy hermoso. Esa clase de hermosura que no podías ver en una ciudad olvidada de América.

El coche se detuvo. Habían llegado a la estación. Ariana se bajó del auto y caminó junto a su familia por la estación. Faltaban quince minutos para que el tren partiera.

Pararon enfrente de la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez, Ariana vio a los lados, estaba lleno de muggles, a lo lejos divisó a un chico flacucho y con ropa tres veces más grande de la que necesitaba, hablando con un guardia; y un poco más lejos, un montón de pelirrojos que iban entrando en la estación. Ariana sonrió.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad? -Le preguntó el padre de Susan, para asegurarse.

-Correr hacía la barrera, y ya. -Explicó Ariana, su padre asintió y le indicó que lo hiciera.

Ariana tomó aire. Sentía como si una bludger estuviera en su estómago: estaba a punto de hacer su sueño, el sueño de todo Potterhead, realidad.

Tomó su carrito con fuerza y corrió hacía la barrera, el carrito se salió de control pero a Ariana poco le importó. Cerró los ojos cuando casi chocó contra el muro, pero nada pasó, el carrito seguía rodando y, para mala suerte de Ariana, no podía controlarlo.

Abrió los ojos justo cuando otro carrito se atravesó en su caminó, Ariana gritó y oyó a su padre gritar un lejano «NO». Segundos más tarde Ariana estaba tirada en el piso, con un ataque de risa. Sintió las manos de su padre levantarla del suelo y oyó risas en varios de los presentes.

Vio que había chocado, nada más y nada menos que con Hermione Granger, que la miraba sorprendida: la chica había volado y caído en el suelo y lo único que hacía era reírse.

Ariana miró a la madre de Susan, la miraba con el ceño fruncido, desaprobando su actitud. La sonrisa de Ariana se hizo un poco más pequeña.

-Lo siento, Hermione. Mi carrito se salió de control. -Dijo Ariana dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Volteó y vio a su baúl tirado en el suelo, a unos metros de donde estaba y a Bree, uno metro más allá, ulular aterrorizada. Ariana hizo una mueca, fue hasta ella y la levantó del suelo.

El padre de Susan hizo un movimiento de varita, y atrajo su baúl y el de Hermione que también había volado.

Los padres de Hermione aparecieron en ese momento.

-¡Hija, ¿qué pasó?! ¿Estás bien? -Dijo la que debería ser la madre de Hermione.

-Sí, mamá. Sólo que, por accidente, Susan chocó contra mi carrito. -Respondió Hermione.

-De verdad, lo siento, Hermione. -Se disculpó Ariana.

-Debes tener más cuidado, Susan. -Le reprochó su madre cuando Hermione se hubo alejado. Ariana dudaba que fuera la última vez que causará algún accidente, ella era muy torpe a veces.- ¿Y de dónde conoces a la niña?

-De la tienda de túnicas, Mamá. -Contestó Ariana con simpleza.

Después de haberse despedido de sus padres y de su tía; prometer que escribiría y que se portaría bien, Ariana buscó un compartimiento.

El tren comenzó a moverse, Ariana se tambaleo un poco en el pasillo.

Ariana pasó por el compartimiento donde Harry veía a la ventanilla, Ron aún no aparecía, así que estaba sólo. Volteó a los lados, se suponía que ése era el momento en que Ron aparecía.

Viendo hacia atrás de ella vio a un chico pelirrojo, pecoso y que le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza; Ron Weasley estaba a un metro de ella. La miraba con aprensión. Seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de quién era.

— ¿Eres tú, cierto? La única muggle del tren. —Preguntó Ron. Parecía enojado, pero Ariana decidió no darle importancia.

—Sí, y tú eres Ron Weasley. —Respondió Ariana, se acercó y le tendió la mano a Ron. — Soy Ariana, Ariana Smith. Pero aquí todos me llaman Susan, por alguna razón que no comprendo.

Como de costumbre, trataba de restarle importancia al asunto.

Ron no respondió y observó su mano tendida con recelo. Ariana suspiró, había temido éso desde hace unos días, pero estaba preparada.

—Mira, yo no te traje aquí. —Dijo Ariana, mientras bajaba la mano. — Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy yo aquí. No quieras descargar tu enojo tratándome mal, porque yo no tengo la culpa de tus desgracias. Wonnie, la chica que me trajo aquí, dijo que teníamos que trabajar en equipo, supongo que sabes lo que es eso ¿verdad?

Ariana no esperó respuesta y continuó su monólogo.

—Supongo que sí. Pues seremos uno, salvaremos algunas vidas y si tenemos suficiente suerte nos enviarán a casa. Así que, o dejas de actuar como si en realidad tuvieras once años, o nos quedaremos en esta dimensión para siempre.

»Ten en cuenta que esto lo estoy haciendo por ti. Yo soy una muggle que siempre ha querido ir a Hogwarts, podría quedarme aquí, pero tú te quedarías conmigo, y sería egoísta de mi parte.

A Ron el tono que usaba la chica le recordó terriblemente a Hermione. No pudo responder, así que sólo extendió su mano. Ariana sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

—Tenemos que ir con Hermione y Harry. Tú con Hermione y yo con Harry. —Dijo Ron. — Ahora serás parte de nosotros. —A Ariana le brillaron los ojos de emoción. — Será mejor que quedes en Gryffindor.

Ariana río. Después de que decidieran que era mejor hablar en otro lugar y quedarán que irían a la Sala de Menesteres esa misma noche, Ron se dirigió a donde Harry, y Ariana buscó a Hermione en los compartimientos

Unos compartimientos llenos más adelante, Ariana encontró a Hermione sentada en un compartimiento sola. Estaba leyendo un libro.

Abrió la puerta del compartimiento, Hermione levantó la vista de su libro.

-¿Me podría sentar allí? -Preguntó Ariana señalando el asiento opuesto al de Hermione.

Ésta asintió. Ariana susurró un «Gracias» y se sentó.

-Qué bueno que te encontré. La verdad no soy muy buena haciendo amigos. -Dijo Ariana.

-¿Enserio? A mí me pareces muy amigable. -Dijo Hermione, un poco sorprendida.

-Porque ya te conozco. -Dijo Ariana, casual.- ¿Qué lees?

-Historia de Hogwarts, ¿ya lo has leído? Yo sí, me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, espero que sea suficiente. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. -Dijo Hermione, en realidad si hablaba muy rápido.

-Yo también me los he leído todos, todos son muy interesantes. Mi padre es mago y mi mamá es muggle, he esperado mi carta de Hogwarts por mucho tiempo, y es verdad, es la mejor escuela de magia. Sólo espero quedar en una buena casa. Todas son buenas, claro. Aunque todos dicen que los Slytherins son malos, yo digo que sólo algunos, no puedes clasificar a una persona como mala sólo porque es más astuta que tú. Mi padre fue un Hufflepuff, pero no sé si yo quedaré en ésa casa. Creo que mi dilema está entre Ravenclaw, Slytherin o Gryffindor. -Contestó Ariana, aunque un poco más lento, sabía que había hablado tanto como Hermione. Se entenderían bien.

Después de un rato de charlar sobre las casa, los libros que habían leído (tanto muggles, como mágicos) las dos se quedaron en silencio.

Hermione se había puesto a leer un libro, y Ariana estaba tocando una canción con su guitarra (pero paró cuando vio que a Hermione le molestaba).

Cómo a las doce cuarenta, una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:

— ¿Queréis algo del carrito, bonitas?

—Yo sí. -Respondió Ariana, el padre de Susan le había dado dinero para Hogwarts y Ariana quería algo de chocolate pronto.

Hermione dijo algo sobre dulces sin azúcar.

Ariana salió al pasillo y vio el montón de dulces extraños que siempre había deseado probar: tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas. Compró veinte ranas de chocolate (obsesiva del chocolate, ¿dónde?), chicles, un paquetes de grajeas y cinco empanadas de chocolate. Pagó trece sickles y cuatro kunts.

-Eso te hará caries para toda la vida. -Dijo Hermione, sorprendida al ver la cantidad de azúcar que Ariana comería.

Ésta sólo se encogió de hombros y abrió una rana de chocolate. Se la metió a la boca, realmente sabían bien.

-¿No quieres?, saben muy bien, enserio. -Ánimo Ariana a Hermione.

Ésta dudó.

-Sólo una. -Accedió Hermione. Tomó la rana de chocolate y la abrió.

-Mira que cromo tiene, a mí me salió Dumbledore.

-¿Qué? -Dijo Hermione.

-Oh, es verdad. Las ranas de chocolate tienen cromos, algunos los coleccionan. Yo quiero empezar a hacerlo. -Explicó Ariana, guardando su cromo de Dumbledore.

-Me salió Agripa. -Dijo Hermione. Ariana se atragantó, era endemoniadamente difícil obtener ese cromo ¡y a Hermione le salía a la primera!

-¿Me la das? -Preguntó Ariana, como una niña que quiere un dulce.

-Claro, -Accedió Hermione, algo sorprendida del comportamiento de Ariana, sólo era una tarjeta.- no me interesa coleccionarlas.

-Deberíamos cambiarnos, llegaremos pronto. -Aconsejó Hermione, después de un momento de ver como Ariana sostenía la tarjeta como si fuera Oro puro.

Minutos después las dos vestían sus túnicas de Hogwarts. Ariana volvió a atragantarse de azúcar y Hermione a su lectura.

Cuando Ariana hubo comido tanta azúcar como para que le diera un ataque a un búfalo (razón por lo cual se encontraba contándole a Hermione el cuento de "Babbitty Rabbity y su cepa carcajeante").

— -¡Se ha convertido en árbol! - gritó el charlatán, y temiendo que Babbitty recobrara su forma humana y lo delatara, añadió—: ¡Cortadlo, majestad, eso es lo que hay que hacer con...!—Contaba Ariana, con mucho entusiasmo (producto del azúcar).

Se interrumpió cuando se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que reconoció como Neville, parecía afligido y Ariana recién recordó el sapo de Neville, Trevor.

—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?

Cuando las dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.

— ¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

—Ya aparecerá —dijo Hermione.

—Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado.

—Si quieres, podemos ayudarte a buscarlo. —Se ofreció Ariana, y luego se volvió a Hermione, como pidiéndole permiso.

—Sí, te ayudaremos.

Después de pasar por muchos compartimientos, Ariana descubrió que el tren de Hogwarts no era solamente lo que Harry describía en los libros: cuando pasaron por el compartimiento de Malfoy, Draco casi hizo llorar a Neville; en otro Fred, George y Lee estaban haciendo pelear a una tarántula del tamaño de uno de los tenis de Ariana contra un gato (Ariana prefiere no contar cómo término) ; en otro algunas alumnas de cuarto estaban viendo fotos de Lockhart sin camiseta; y varias veces se toparon con los alumnos mayores besuqueándose sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-Eso ha sido aterrador. -Comentó Neville, cuando salieron de un compartimiento particularmente desagradable.

— ¡Ése chico apesta a perro muerto! -Agregó Hermione. Neville y Ariana asintieron.

—Yo quiero abrir aquí. -Anunció Ariana señalando el próximo compartimiento, que era el que llevaba todo el rato esperando: el compartimiento de Harry y Ron.

Hermione y Neville no protestaron.

Abrió la puerta del compartimiento, y vio lo que esperaba: Harry Potter que levantó la vista al ver que llegaban y Ron Weasley, con la nariz llena de tierra, y con una rata (a Ariana le sorprendió que no le hubiera dado un pisotón al traidor) en una mano y en la otra una varita.

Nadie habló. Ariana comprendió que la petición de abrir la puerta incluía hablar. Se sonrojó.

-Oh, ¿Alguien ha visto un sapo?, Neville perdió uno. —Dijo Ariana.

—No, lo siento. Ya le habíamos dicho a Neville. -Dijo Ron, Ariana sabía que trataba de ser más amable que la primera vez que había visto a Hermione.

—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo. — Intervino Hermione.

Se sentó. Una parte de Ariana se relajó, eso sí sucedería como en el libro.

Se recargo en el marco de la puerta. Neville le dirigió una mirada de interrogación al comportamiento de Hermione, pero Ariana sólo se encogió de hombros y observó la escena.

—De acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»

Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada, como lo esperaba.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —Preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. -Volteó a ver a Ariana.- Y ella es Susan Bones.

—Sí, yo soy Susan Bones. —Repitió Ariana con entusiasmo. — ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

Harry parecía aturdido, Ron fingía estarlo.

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —Dijo Ron, sonriendo.

—Harry Potter —dijo Harry.

— ¿Eres tú realmente? —Dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX

— ¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry.

—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Yo espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala...

—No, no lo es. Ravenclaw es genial. -Interrumpió Ariana, después de todo era su casa y tenía que defenderla.- Slytherin y Hufflepuff tampoco lo son. Si me preguntarán yo diría que Slytherin es genial, igual que Gryffindor.

-Pero en Slytherin están todos los magos tenebrosos. -Dijo Ron, pareciendo confundido. ¿La chica que lo iba a ayudar, era una serpiente?

—También de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor han salido magos tenebrosos. -Buen punto.- De todos modos, aún no sabemos en que cada vamos a estar. -Concluyó Ariana.

Harry estaba sorprendido, las dos chicas parecían tener un carácter parecido y el mismo tono mandón. ¡Y parecía que se habían hecho buenas amigas!

—Es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto. -Dijo Hermione.

Los tres salieron al pasillo.

— ¿En serio crees que los Slytherins son buenos? —Preguntó Neville, pareciendo algo asustado.

—No todos, obviamente. La mayoría no, pero no es sano marcar a todos como malos. Algunos pueden ser amables. —Explicó Ariana.

Neville pareció dudar pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

Revisaron los compartimientos que faltaban pero no había rastro del sapo de Neville. Ariana sabía que lo encontrarían en Hogwarts, así que no estaba tan alterada como Hermione y Neville.

—Tranquilo, Neville. Según lo que dices, Trevor se escapa todo el tiempo, y siempre aparece. —Lo trataba de tranquilizar Ariana. Al ver que no funcionaba, sacó una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo y se la dio a Neville.

—El chocolate hace que cualquiera se sienta bien. —Le dijo.

Ariana y Hermione pasaron el resto del viaje en su compartimiento. Hermione había dejado el libro a un lado y escuchaba cantar a Ariana. Ésta tocaba una canción de su época en la guitarra (Smile de Ed Sheeran).

—Just give me a pen and I'll write my worries

Now and again I'll try and not see that you don't care —Cantaba sin ninguna pena, Ariana. — Taking the time to taste and savour

Life's bitter wine and childish behavior. But you don't care.

Siguieron así el resto del viaje en el tren, Hermione no hizo su visita a la locomotora y por lo tanto no había ido de nuevo donde Harry y Ron.

Después de un rato sintieron que el tren aminoraba la marcha. Una voz retumbó en el tren.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

Ariana sintió necesidad de devolver el estómago de nuevo. Respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse. El rostro de Hermione había perdido el color.

Ariana guardo lo que quedaba de sus golosinas en sus bolsillos. Luego ella y Hermione se reunieron con el resto del grupo que estaba en llenaba los pasillos.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Ariana (como muchos otros) se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche.

Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, Ariana oyó la voz que tenía que pertenecer a Hagrid:

— ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry? —Ariana oyó que Hagrid decía.

Tal vez Hagrid no debería de marcar tanto favoritismo...

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.

—Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero.

Estaba tan oscuro que debían de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Ariana oía a Neville lloriquear de vez en cuando.

—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se escuchó un fuerte ¡Ooooooh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas. La visión era incluso más genial de lo que Ariana se había imaginado, o visto en las películas.

— ¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Ariana y Hermione subieron al mismo bote que Harry y Ron. El último las saludo con una sonrisa, pero para Ariana era más que obvio que la sonrisa sólo era para Hermione.

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Ariana tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras los botes avanzaban, ¡era todo tan perfecto y fantástico!

— ¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco.

Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

— ¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.

— ¡Trevor! —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos.

Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid.

— ¡Esto es genial! —Susurró Ariana a Hermione, mientras salían a un césped suave y húmedo a la sombra del castillo.

Pero no pudo contener su emoción y el susurró se hizo perfectamente audible. Hagrid río.

—Y aún no han visto lo mejor. —Comentó Hagrid.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

— ¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Era la Profesora McGonagall y en efecto, su rostro era muy severo.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí. -Dijo la Profesora McGonagall. Abrió bien la puerta.

El vestíbulo de entrada era enorme. Ariana reconocía todo de los libros: las paredes iluminadas con antorchas; el techo, tan alto que no se veía y la magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, que conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Ariana escuchó el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían del Gran Comedor. Pero, como Ariana sabía que haría, la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados (Ariana ya había pisado a tres alumnos), mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.

La Profesora salió de la habitación. Ariana vio a su alrededor, todos parecían aterrorizados, menos Ron y ella. Hermione, a su lado, murmuraba hechizos.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Ariana. Hermione parecía molesta de que la interrumpiera, pero igual le respondió.

—Ya oíste a la Profesora McGonagall, nos harán una prueba. Estoy repasando los hechizos. —Explicó Hermione, impaciente.

—No creo que nos hagan un examen, somos muchos. Necesitan seleccionarnos rápido. —Razonó Ariana, luego señaló a Crabbe y Goyle con un gestó, para aclarar su punto. — ¿No has visto a ésos gorilas? No necesito conocerlos para saber que tardarán horas en contestar las primeras dos preguntas ¡No pueden darse el lujo de esperar!

Hermione se rio un poco y le dio la razón a Ariana, pero eso no impidió que repasará los hechizos en su mente.

En ese momento algunos de los de atrás gritaron y las dos se sobresaltaron.

Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año.

Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El

Fraile Gordo, decía:

—Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

Ariana sonrió, le gustaría estar en Hufflepuff todos era muy amables.

—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.

Nadie respondió.

— ¡Alumnos nuevos! —Dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo. —

Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

— ¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

—Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.

Ariana recordó que Harry había sentido las piernas de plomo, pues ella también sentía lo mismo. Se formó atrás de Hermione, que se había formado detrás de Ron, que se había formado detrás de Harry, quien se formó detrás de un chico de pelo claro...

Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Era aún más magnífico que todo lo que ya habían visto. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores.

La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos. Ariana levantó la vista al techo y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts»

—Tienes que prestarme ése libro. —Susurró Ariana de vuelta, bajando la vista.

La profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. A Ariana le encantó. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

A Ariana se le revolvió el estómago, no sabía en qué casa podría estar y eso la ponía nerviosa... Tenía cualidades de Ravenclaw, pero ¿y si en realidad estaba equivocada todo este tiempo?

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

La futura esposa de Neville salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.

— ¡Bones, Susan! —Gritó McGonagall, el color abandonó la cara de Ariana, se había olvidado de que era la siguiente. Respiro hondo, enderezo los hombros y caminó hacía el sombrero con falsa seguridad.

Se sentó en el taburete y hecho un último vistazo al comedor antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos.

—Mmm, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Dijo una vocecita en su oreja. — Creo que tú nombre es Ariana, no Susan. Has deseado estar aquí mucho más que todos los niños que han pasado por Hogwarts.

—Es una larga historia, sombrero. —Dijo Ariana, que sólo quería ser seleccionada. — Si te la cuento duraríamos toda la noche aquí. Por favor, ¿podrías seleccionarme ya?

Ariana estaba tratando de ser amable, pero ella sólo quería que le dijeran en que casa estaría.

—Está bien, niña. —Dijo riendo suavemente. — ¡No había visto a nadie tan impaciente desde que Remus Lupin pasó por aquí!

»Inteligente muy inteligente, con la mente abierta y una gran imaginación, sin duda toda una Ravenclaw, pero también hay bondad, puedo ver que eres justa, aunque no serías una buena Hufflepuff, astuta como una Slytherin, y también valiente, muy valiente... ¿Alguna preferencia?

Ariana lo pensó un segundo: —Slytherin no. No me ayudaría.

—Está bien, entonces será Gryffindor, Ravenclaw ya tiene muchos cerebritos. Sólo recuerda, la realidad no es tan mala, pero no dejes de creer en lo fantástico ¡La fe mueve montañas!

Ariana no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué significaba eso, el sombrero gritó « ¡GRYFFINDOR!» se quitó el sombrero y caminó hacía la mesa tropezando con ella misma, era una Gryffindor y no una Ravenclaw, eso la decepcionaba un poco...

Fred se acercó a felicitarla con una sonrisa, Ariana se la devolvió: tal vez Gryffindor no era tan mala.

Observó al resto de sus compañeros ser seleccionados. A los pocos minutos Lavender Brown se le unió, a Ariana no le caía bien desde el sexto libro, por lo que sus aplausos no fueron muy entusiastas.

Seamus se sentó a un lado de Lavender y Ariana se tensó: era el turno de Hermione. Su selección demoró un poco (pero tardó menos que la de Ariana) ella sabía que se debatía se Hermione era una Ravenclaw o una Gryffindor.

Observó cómo Ron veía atento. Después de otro momento el sombrero gritó.

— ¡Gryffindor! —Ésta vez Ariana aplaudió con mucho más entusiasmo.

Hermione se sentó a un lado de ella.

—Fuiste la que más tardaste —Le informó. — ¿Qué tanto te decía el sombrero?

—Luego te cuento.

Volvieron a ver la selección, Neville era el siguiente y como se esperaba era un Gryffindor, varios alumnos después (Malfoy, Moon, Nott, Parkinson, Las gemelas Patil, Percks, Sally-Anne), hasta que el turno de Harry llegó:

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

—¿Ha dicho Potter?

—¿Ese Harry Potter?

Harry se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero le tapó los ojos, después de dos minutos de silencio, el sombrero gritó «GRYFFINDOR»

Harry recibió los aplausos más calurosos hasta el momento: Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: « ¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!»

Harry se sentó enfrente de Ariana, que lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Después de Turpin, Lisa llegó el turno de Ron. Se sentó en el taburete, pero no tardó el segundo que Harry había descrito en el primer libro, tardó tres minutos, aunque finalmente el sombrero gritó «GRYFFINDOR» Ron se sentó a lado de Harry.

—Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Ariana en verdad tenía mucha hambre. Miró a su plato de oro y se preguntó qué se sentiría comer en un plato de oro.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, Ariana río. Los platos que había frente a ella de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca, ni en sus más hambreados sueños, había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y bombones de menta.

Ariana tomó un poco de todo, pero no tan poco, pues cuando vio el plato de Ron, la cantidad de comida que él tenía era casi la misma que ella. Se sintió un poco mal, pero en verdad tenía mucha hambre.

Después de un rato, cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...

Ariana se sirvió helado de chocolate, mucho helado de chocolate. Escuchó a Seamus comentar sobre su familia.

—Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.

Los demás rieron.

— ¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Dean.

—Bueno, mi abuela me crio y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de...

Ariana dejó de escuchar, pues Hermione (que estaba a su lado) y Percy (del otro lado) empezaron a hablar de las clases.

— Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...

Ariana no tenía ganas de hablar y si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente acabarían discutiendo sobre qué materia es mejor: Transformaciones o Encantamientos.

— ¡Ay! —Gritó Harry de repente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Ron y Ariana se tensaron.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy.

—N-nada

— ¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó Harry a Percy.

—Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.

Ariana (como Harry) vigilo la mesa de los profesores, pero a diferencia de Harry, ella vigilaba a Quirrel.

Después de un rato también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.

—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Ariana río, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.

— ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —Exclamó Dumbledore.

— ¡Oh, genial! —Susurró Ariana, emocionada.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

— ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —Dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_Enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aunque seamos viejos y calvos_

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_Con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

_Pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

_Haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

_Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

_Y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Todos terminaron en diferentes tiempos. Ariana observó a Fred y George cantar con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

— ¡Ah, la música! —Dijo —. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol.

— ¡Esto es genial, de seguro nos divertiremos mucho en Hogwarts! —Le dijo Ariana a, una casi dormida Hermione.

Ariana que no tenía sueño, observó a los retratos en las paredes, de vez en cuando alguna le saludaba o le sonreía.

—Hola. —Dijo Ron acercándose a ellas cuando Percy los guiaba por un pasadizo.

—Hola. —Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Así que son Gryffindors? —Preguntó, Ariana sabía que no él no sabía qué decir. — Por la manera en que hablabas y tu expresión pensé que serías una Slytherin. —Comentó dirigiéndose a Ariana.

—Pero estoy en Gryffindor, Weasley. —Dijo Ariana cortante. — Además el sombrero consideró ponerme en Slytherin, y si me hubiera puesto ahí estaría orgullosa.

Ron frunció el ceño. —Ningún Gryffindor le cae bien a un Slytherin, y viceversa. No puedes decir que Slytherins te caen bien, no está bien.

Y se fue. Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Él parece muy desagradable. —Comentó Hermione.

Ariana se dio cuenta de que aquí también sería difícil juntar al trío, sin un troll de por medio.

Subieron escaleras y más escaleras. Ninguna habló y Ron no se acercó de nuevo. Se detuvieron súbitamente. Ariana vio unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.

—Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.

La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?

Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.

— ¡Oooooh! —Dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!

De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.

—Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy

Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones que hubieran golpeado a Neville si Ariana no lo hubiera jalado. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar. A Ariana le había encantado ver a Peeves, en su mundo no aparecía en las películas y era algo nuevo verlo como realmente era.

—Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos.

—Nadie escucha a los prefectos. —Susurró Ariana.

—Ya llegamos. —Anunció Percy, con el ceño fruncido, obviamente había oído a Ariana.

Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa. La señora gorda.

— ¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.

—Caput draconis —dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared.

Todos se amontonaron para pasar y Ariana piso por primera vez la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones. Realmente ese era el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

**Si, lo sé, he tardado un montón de tiempo en actualizar, pero no tenía Internet. Desde ahora los capítulos serán más seguidos, lo prometo. Bueno, sólo para aclarar: El Sombrero dice lo de Remus Lupin, porque yo me imagino a Remus emocionado por saber en qué casa iba a estar y por eso lo puse **

**Espero que el Cap sea de su agrado me voy, #YOLO **


End file.
